youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystical Magical Tails (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Mystical Magical Tails. Season 1 Episode 1 (Original) Part 1 Upload Date: January 1, 2015 A boy stumbles into a cave, then wakes up in bed. Feeling thirsty he gets a drink. Part 2 Upload Date: January 6, 2015 A couple of girls also find the cave, then wake up at home, thirsty. Episode 1 (Remake) Part 1 Upload Date: May 30, 2015 Tyler goes to a cave and finds a out he's a fish. Episode 2: Scales Upload Date: January 10, 2015 Rikki pops a tail. Episode 3: Powers Upload Date: January 24, 2015 Rikki and Katey practice their powers. Episode 4 Upload Date: February 13, 2015 A new mermaid comes to town. Episode 5: The Moon's Power Upload Date: February 21, 2015 Katey goes to the cave and discovers something amazing. Episode 6: The Key Upload Date: February 23, 2015 Katey goes to check out the cave and finds a mysterious mermaid dictionary, but she needs a key and a mermaid card to open it. Episode 7 Upload Date: February 23, 2015 Lily, Katey and Rikki find the key. Episode 8 Upload Date: March 1, 2015 Katey's friend, a new mermaid, comes over. Episode 9 Upload Date: March 12, 2015 They go to the cave. Episode 10: Magic Upload Date: April 8, 2015 Episode 11: Powers Upload Date: April 16, 2015 Episode 12: Fever Upload Date: April 25, 2015 The girls get together. Episode 13: Swim Upload Date: May 5, 2015 Rikki and Katey swim to Moonlight Cave, and find identical necklaces. Episode 14: Power Upload Date: May 28, 2015 Katey finds more powers. Episode 15 Upload Date: Unknown This episode has not been uploaded. Episode 16 Upload Date: Unknown This episode has not been uploaded. Episode 17 Upload Date: Unknown This episode has not been uploaded. Episode 18: An Adventure Upload Date: January 8, 2016 Season 2 Episode 1 Part 1 Upload Date: August 21, 2015 The girls battle with their powers to see who's the best. Part 2 Upload Date: August 24, 2015 Asia touches a gem and starts acting strange, talking about someone she refers to as "Master." Episode 2 Upload Date: August 26, 2015 This episode has been deleted for unknown reasons. Episode 2: Power Pro Upload Date: August 28, 2015 Episode 3: Uh Oh Upload Date: August 26, 2015 This episode has been deleted for unknown reasons. Episode 3: The Attack Upload Date: August 30, 2015 King Shadow comes for the girls. Episode 4: Practice Upload Date: October 28, 2015 Katey practices her powers. Episode 5: The Potion Upload Date: November 2, 2015 Katy makes a potion. Episode 6: Halloween Upload Date: November 2, 2015 Time to go trick-or-treating. Episode 7: Danger Upload Date: November 7, 2015 A strange neighbor calls Katy, claiming there's something going on, and someone has gotten into the mermaid dictionary. Episode 8: A New Freind (sic) Upload Date: November 11, 2015 Episode 9: The Shadow Upload Date: November 11, 2015 Episode 10: Capture Upload Date: November 26, 2015 Episode 11: Back Again Upload Date: December 1, 2015 Episode 12: The Animal Charm Upload Date: December 21, 2015 Episode 13: Really!? Upload Date: December 22, 2015 Episode 14: An Adventure Upload Date: January 8, 2016 Episode 15: The Charms Upload Date: January 11, 2016 Episode 16: RIKKI!!! Upload Date: January 23, 2016 Episode 17: The Mixer Upload Date: January 26, 2016 Episode 18: TRAITOR Upload Date: January 26, 2016 Episode 19: BAD NEWS Upload Date: January 27, 2016 Episode 19: Explore the Woods Upload Date: January 31, 2016 Season 1 (Reboot) Part 1, Mermaid Wishes Upload Date: March 11, 2016 Upload Date: March 12, 2016 Episode 3: The Ring Upload Date: November 19, 2016 Episode 4: The shells https://youtu.be/6TkxqaSRfo4 Upload date: March 11th, 2018 Category:Mystical Magical Tails Category:Episode List Category:Irregular Titles Category:One Day, Multiple Episodes Category:Missing Episodes